swisscraftfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide
A Beginner’s Guide to Swisscraft '''(Updated January 1st, 2018) Read the Rules Here! ' '''Introduction' 'As someone who was new to the server just one year ago, I can empathize with how overwhelming it is to be an inexperienced player. I have created this guide, with much help from the people of Swisscraft, to help you along your way. It’s easy for us to say, “Type /spawn, read the rules, take the quiz, go build somewhere, and remember: no hacking, griefing, or cheating!”, and that might be all you need to hear; however, if you would like more information on what we are about and what you can do on our server, then please continue reading. Currently on Swisscraft "Is this really the oldest server? What do I do?” - New Players We are one of the oldest servers; however, the map has been reset and it does reset on occasion with the new MC updates. Swisscraft is currently undergoing reconstruction; more details about the upcoming map soon to come. We have contests, treasure/scavenger hunts, and other events periodically. Recently added/readded are Runecraft and Bottled Exp. We have Towny and Citizens will likely be added to the upcoming map. We are mainly a survival/pvp server, so if you just love to play the game and enjoy a nice community, then this is the server for you! We are not an anarchy server, and as such we do not allow hacking, cheating, griefing, and other forms of abuse; there are rules to follow and if you break them you can expect to be punished sooner or later. Most likely sooner… since we are on top of things. There are ban-worthy offenses, which brings me to our next topic. Rules and Bannable Offenses Please see the full rules here (in various languages): SwissCraft Rules Ranks "Can you give me OP?" - YouTubers With time and trust, you can get certain ranks and all the perks that each rank offers. You must have a forums account to receive ranks. Learn more here. List of Ranks: Guest, Regular, Veteran, Elder, SCP, Mod, Admin *Historically there was a shop owner rank. “We also had a Runecrafter rank. It basically let people run shops or use RC. Before we had plugins that took care of that. It was very short-lived”. – Vittek 'Note: You can rent a shop and use Runecraft no matter what rank you are. '''Essentials Commands As a guest on our server, you will have limited commands (even more so before you take the quiz at spawn). With ranking you can use a wider variety of commands. Some useful commands: /help *Shows some commands that can be used. /spawn *Teleports you to spawn. /bottle *Displays the bottled xp commands. /msg playername *Sends a private message to another player. /r *Replies to the most recent private message you have received. /mail *Explains how to mail other players in-game /recipe *Shows how to craft certain things /cpersist *Repeats your commands when you click. (Great for locking multiple chests!) /cinfo *Click a chest to see who placed it or interacted with it /iteminfo *Displays information about the item in your hand. /money *Shows your current balance, denominations are Schnibbles (1 unit) and Demicols (1/2 of a Schnibble). Link to the full list of commands here. LWC Commands "Lock your chests!" - A friendly reminder With the command /lock you can secure your home. Lock your doors, trap doors, chests, fence gates, furnaces, dispensers, and even signs! To add others to this private lock, type /cmodify playername to add another player or add as many players as you need separated by a space (not commas). There are additional features to this, and can be found at this link. Definitely take note of the "Droptransfer" option, you can use this to transfer items to a chest of your choice from anywhere by dropping your items. The chest must be selected and the mode turned on each time you log on. Culture and Community on Swisscraft '(WIP) ''"Not really interesting, but this shows how diverse this community actually is." - Silverligth3 We are an international server. Join the forums and meet the Swisscraft community. We also have a Discord channel: discord.gg/HKT3gKz '''Historical events and features in SwissCraft as recalled by experienced players of SC (*Notations and editing by Zephez) Comments from Administrators: Demicol –''On map 1 I once logged in and saw the world was in ruins, everything burning, holes everywhere. Only a silent Vittek going around destroying stuff. I tried talking to him but no response, it turns out for some reason or other (auth servers down?) someone had gotten on his account and was destroying everything. Map 2 we had "movecraft" which let you turn anything you built into a flying/moving vehicle. We had "pilot tests" where you had to go through an obstacle course with a prebuilt vehicle to be allowed to use Movecraft. Expect back then permissions didn't exist so people flew away with others houses unsupervised as we couldn't prevent anyone from actually using it, just if you were caught without a "license" you were punished. Map 3 or 4 had the first shopping area or a "mall", created. It turns out all those zillions of signs tank the FPS for the game by about half, which is why since then it has been moved from the spawn to its dedicated area on the edge of the map.'' Jul 2011 HODL111 joins. Over the course of a year he gets tempbanned and jailed over 100 times. Aug 2012 The HODL Tube is created by Aceguitarist. *HODL tube was a 1X256 vertical tube that was filled with spiderwebs. According to Silverligth3, “I remember correctly he had to go through one that went from y:256 to y:1 every time he wanted to play." *The HODL tube is now at spawn and is open to all players for fun… or not so much fun as it is also a possible punishment. ''Conclusion''' Welcome to our server community. Don’t be afraid to ask questions, members of staff and many of the players are happy to help or at least point you in the right direction. Have fun on Swisscraft! tl;dr: Type /spawn, read the rules, take the quiz, go build somewhere, and remember: no hacking, griefing, or cheating!